In recent years, a standard of short-range wireless communication for increasing communication speed and increasing a data transmission amount per unit time is examined. In the short-range wireless communication based on this standard, a coupler that transmits and receives a radio signal is aligned with a coupler of a communication partner apparatus to execute wireless communication. In the short-range wireless communication, for example, communication can be performed if a distance between the couplers is within a predetermined distance. Further, a transfer rate can be increased by aligning the couplers in positions where field intensity of a radio signal (a radio wave) increases.
Therefore, in order to transfer a large amount of data in a short time, a user needs to set the positions of couplers of electric apparatuses, which execute the short-range wireless communication, in appropriate positions where field intensity increases and continue to maintain that state.
However, for example, if an electronic apparatus, which performs the short-range wireless communication, has a characteristic shape or if the electronic apparatus is an apparatus having a large size, it is difficult to visually align couplers between the electronic apparatus and a communication partner electronic apparatus.
Therefore, there is a need for a technique for enabling easy positioning in positions where the short-range wireless communication is stably executed.